And Then They Were Rivals
by Raion21
Summary: Funny little story about how Kakashi and Gai meet and become rivals. Will they survive each other and their playdate? Yes, they will, they are in the anime as adults you know. But you can stll read how they do. CHAPTER 5 UP, COMPLETED!
1. Weird People And Abandonment

A new story, I should really finish one before I start a new one, but alas this one just wouldn't let me concentrate on "Before The CopyNin"

Alright this has three-year-old Kakashi and three-year-old Gai (I really like their rivalry) it's about how they meet and became rivals. So read please

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, if I did do you honostly think I'd be writing fanfiction? Didn't think so.

It was a sunny morning in Konoha, all was calm, and all was quiet, except one house. "WHY?!?!" A three-year-old silver haired boy yelled at his mother.

The women turned to her son. "Because, Kakashi, I'm going to be gone until late tonight, your father's out of town until tomarrow afternoon, and the Maito's have kindly offered to watch you for the day." She patted little Kakashi on the head.

"But why can't I stay hewe by myself, I'll be in the academy next yeaw I'm pwactically an adult!" Kakashi whined.

"The Maito's have a little boy about your age, his name is Gai. Don't you want to go play with someone your own age, honey?" The women asked, not at all frustrated by the boy's lack of enthusiasm.

"NO!" Kakashi stamped his foot on the ground to emphasis his point.

His mother giggled at his cute actions and ruffled his hair. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way because you're going whether you like it or not. Now put your shoes on or you'll be going barefoot and that, you really won't like."

Grumbling, Kakashi obyed his mother because honostly what three-year-old disobeys his mother when she uses _that_ tone of voice.

The walk to the Maito residence was short given that they lived right across the street. Kakashi's mother knocked on the door and moments later it opened revealing a woman with long dark hair and disturbingly thick eyebrows. "Hello Keiko, how are you? Oh and this must be little kakashi, you look just like your father." She reached down and pinched his cute, little, three-year-old, cheeks. "I can't believe we haven't set you and my little Gai-chan up on a playdate yet. He's in his bedroom, why don't you go on in and meet him, hmm?"

Taking the offered chance to get away from the creepy, cheek pinching, woman, Kakashi turned to send one last glare at his mother, which both women giggled at the cuteness of, and stepped into the house.

It wasn't bad as far as houses go. Not too messy, not too jammed full of stuff, really not that bad. But still it was the principal of the thing, so little Kakashi would hate the house with all his little three-year-old being. Unfortunatly while his little three-year-old being was busy hating the house it failed to notice the shadow sneaking up on him.

"INTWUDER!!!!" The shadow yelled and proceded pounce on poor unsuspecting little Kakashi. Though like poor unsuspecting little Kakashi said to his mother earlyer, he was going to be in the academy next year, he was practically an adult, so he had to know atleast a few tricks.

Kakashi sidestepped and watched as the shadow, who was now revealed to be a boy in green footie pajamas, barreled past him and crashed, head first into the wall, putting a sizable dent in it. Poor wall.

"You twipped me, didn't you?!?!" The green boy was now standing pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

The boy had a black bowl cut, and the same disturbingly thick eyebrows as Mrs. Maito. _This must be that Gai kid._ Kakashi thought.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Mrs. Maito and his mother came rushing in. "Whats going on in here?" Mrs. Maito asked.

"He's an intwuder mommy! And he twipped me!" Little Gai said pointing at Kakashi, who was now standing behind his mother's legs, sticking a tongue out at Gai.

"I did not, and I'm not an intwuder!" Kakashi pouted, sticking his lip out and digging his toe into the floor to add extra cuteness. Oh yes he knew he was cute and he knew how to exploit it.

"Aw, it's alright Kakashi, Gai's just a little protective." Mrs. Maito said patting the little silver haired boy on the head. "Now Gai honey, Kakashi is our guest today, you two are going to have so much fun, I can feel it."

"Alright Kakashi, I'm leaving now sweetie. You be good. " His mother said bending over and giving him a quick kiss on his forehead.

So shocked was little Kakashi, that his mother was leaving him with these freaks he could only utter a little meep before she was out the door and gone forever, really only until late tonight but that's like forever for a three-year-old.

Kakashi turned towards Gai and his mother, Gai was glaring at him. Brave little Kakashi bit his bottem lip and did what any three-year-old would do if they were left with strange people, not knowing if they'd ever see their parents again, he cried his poor little heart out.

A/N

All the chapters in this story will be about this short cuz this is just a side story to get my creative juices flowing.

When Kakashi and Gai think they won't pronounce their "R"'s as "W"'s because I don't know if you know this but when someone talks funny it sounds perfectly normal to them (atleast it did for me) same as when they're thinking to themself.

Also this is nowhere near the same universe as my other story "Before The CopyNin" in this Kakashi is an only child, not so much a genius but still smart for his age, and well I can't think of anything else, but yeah, not in the same universe!

Anyway, review please, they make me all warm and fuzzy inside!!!


	2. Cleaners and A Bouncy Bed

First of all, thank you everyone who reviewed I really appriciate it.

And to Agent Vash, yes three year olds can talk (probley not nearly as good as I'm making Kakashi and Gai talk but hey they become elite ninja, who's to say they can't tak really good as toddlers?) I think kids say their first words around the age of two (I think)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

After his crying fit had subsided Mrs. Maito sent Gai off to go get dressed, thankfully he didn't take too long. He may have been weird but at least he was the same age, unlike Mrs. Maito who was weird _and_ old which made her really really weird in little Kakashi's expert opinion.

Once Gai returned he immediatly challenged kakashi to a game of Old Maid, thinking no harm could come of it, and that there was probley nothing better to do, he accepted. Ten games of Old Maid later the score was nine-one with Kakashi in the lead. The only reason Gai even won one was because on thelast game Kakashi had tossed down his cards and went to find something better to do. Gai never noticed he was gone.

When wondering aimlessly around the house, the same house that little kakashi, with the attention span only a three-year-old could possess, forgot he hated with all his little three-year-old being, became too boring he started looking in rooms.

The first room he entered was just a bathroom, shower, sink, potty, shelves with various grooming products, plane old bathroom. Boring.

The nexy room was, by far, more interesting. It had all sorts of cool looking stuff, most of which little Kakashi had no idea what it was, but it was still very cool looking. There was a little stick with feathers stuck to the end, there was bigger stick with pokey metal wires stuck to the end, he decided that the little stick was the bigger stick's baby so he put them next to each other. There was also a whole bunch bottles with colorful liquids inside.

He pulled one of the bottles down off the shelf and easly removed the childproof cap. He smelled it, it smelled like lemons. Little Kakashi hated lemons because they were sour and made his face all scrunchy, he was kinda thirsty though. He took a little sip of the lemon juice and immediately spat it back out. That was worse than any lemon juice he'd ever had. Leaving the bottle lying on its side he left the little room and went back to the bathroom to wash his mouth out in the sink.

He left the bathroom and went further down the hall, bypassing the room with the disgusting juice and moving on to the next one.

This room was more normal, he knew what it was, a bedroom. One as big as his parent's room and it even had a really big bed. A really big bed that was looking mighty bouncy at the moment. Little Kakashi looked down the hall to make sure no one was coming, seeing no one he ran over, climbed up on the bed, and jumped for all he was worth.

A few moments later Gai came in the room. "We'we not supposed to jump on the bed!" He hissed. As if Kakashi was commiting some capital offense.

"Bet I can jump highew than you." Was all the cutely jumping little Kakashi said.

"You'we on!!!" Gai said striking a weird pose.

They jumped, and jumped, and jumped, until Gai hit his head on the ceiling. The poor little thick browed boy fell to the bed holding his bruised head. He started to snivel.

Kakashi stopped jumping and crawled over to him. "Awe you okay?" Gai shook his head, Kakashi started patting him on the back. "Do you want me to get you'we mommy?" Gai shook his head again. By now tears were streaming down his face.

Kakashi wanted to make the other boy feel better, he was weird but nobody should get a bonk on the head, it was just wrong. So he did what his daddy did to make him feel better when he had a boo-boo, he made funny faces, which was suprisingly difficult to do with a mask on. Despite the difficulties Gai started giggling then suddenly he stopped. "I win!!!" Gai yelled, head injury completely forgotten.

"Well it's not a win I'd want." Little Kakashi huffed and crossed his arms. He hopped of the bed and walked out of the room.

"Hey wait fow me!" Gai yelled tottering after the cute, huffy, little, Kakashi.

A/N

That second room Kakashi got into was a cleaning supplies closet. (Incase you couldn't tell)

I can just picture my little nephew, Abram, getting into cleaners and drinking them and then it'll be all my fault.

Again thanx for the reviews keep 'em comin'

REVIEW NO JUTSU!!! Wah!!!


	3. An Attic And Evil Peroxcide

And here's chapter 3 of my cute little Kakashi and Gai meeting fic.

Again thank you so much for the reviews, thanx to you the reviewer, I've decided to continue this fic and make it longer than I intended. Because originally this was going to be a quicky to get my creativity moving again. I'm so pleased I may even do a sequal but I'm going to finish this before I start thinking to indept on that.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Naruto, I just use and abuse it's characters, then put them back in indecent positions.

Venturing further into the house, the two, toddler, shinobi, to be, found a large wooden door. Kakashi turned to Gai. "Whas in thewe?" He asked.

"Thas the attic. It's vewy scawy in thewe, we'we not supposed to go up thewe." Gai's voice was tiny and shaking.

Kakashi looked back at the door that was sounding mighty tempting to go through, then he looked at Gai. "Whas the mattew, you a chicken?"

Gai backed up a step. "No, it's just that..."

"Bock bock."

Gai glared. "I'm n..."

"Bock."

"Grrr shut..."

"Bock."

"SHUT UP!!!" Gai finally yelled.

Kakashi laughed and turned towards the door. Grabbing on to the doorknob, he pulled, nothing happened. He pulled harder, still nothing. Kakashi looked around, Gai had latched on to Kakashi's back so he would be no help. He looked back at the door, glared, and pulled again, again nothing happened. Being a frustrated little three-year-old he kicked the door with all his might and it flew open.

Inside was a very steep set of stairs. Kakashi walked in, with Gai still on his back, and closed the door behind him. He pried Gai off of him and climbed on to the first step, which was quite a feat considering the step came up to just below his waist.

He looked back at Gai who was staring up the steps like they went straight to hell. "Awe you coming ow not?"

"Of couwse I'm coming, I am oldew than you aftew all." Gai tried to act brave and started to climb the steps.

Kakashi ignored him and continued his own trek up to the attic.

It took them a good five minutes before they got to the top. There was nothing but piled up boxes and trunks. All of it was covered in a thick layer of dust. "Ooo scawy, look out Maito, a dust bunny might come out and eat you'we head." Kakashi went further into the dust-covered piles of junk. "Have you evew even been up hewe befowe?"

"No." Gai was looking around like a monster would jump out at any moment.

Kakashi climbed up on to the largest pile. "Thewe's nothin scawy hewe." He stated. "Unless you count death by dust in-ha-la-tion Scawy." Kakashi tried to sound smart by using a big word that he mangled in trying to pronounce, not that Gai would notice.

Kakashi stood and jumped to an abnormally large trunk that was near his pile. When he landed a cracking sound was heard. "Hey Gai did you heaw tha... Yaaaaaaaaaa." The top of the trunk collapsed in on itself and Kakashi went with it in a cloud dust. He could hear Gai scream bloody murder and run out of the attic.

Poor little Kakashi was tangled in funny smelling cloth and couldn't free himself, though even if he could have, he would have been to short to climb back out. To make matters worse, now that the shock had worn off he could see in the dim light from the hole above that he had cut his hand badly in the fall. His whole right hand was covered in blood.

He could feel the tear welling up in his eyes. _Ninja don't cry._ He told himself, ignoring the fact that he had been crying his eyes out earlyer that morning. Despite telling himself not to cry he did anyway. Though it was muffled not only by his mask but also by the smelly cloth that was covering him from nose to toes.

Just when he was beginning to think he would die in this trunk from blood loss, dust inhalation, and smelly cloth suffication, he felt himself being lifted up and carried out of the attic and down the steps.

It wasn't Mrs. Maito that was for sure. Whoever it was had short hair and a flat chest. It was a guy judging by what little Kakashi could see.

His mysterey savoir took him into the bathroom and sat him on the counter. He had black hair and ice blue eyes. He gentely picked up Kakashi's injured hand and examined it. Kakashi sniffled a bit.

Gai stuck his head around the bathroom door. "You'we lucky daddy came home eawly ow you woulda died up thewe."

"Hush Ga, he wouldn't have died." The man, who was revealed to be Mr. Maito, held Kakashi's hand under the faucet.

Kakashi hissed in pain as the water cleaned out his wound. Mr. Maito reached up into the medicine cabnet, with his free hand, and pulled out a brown bottle. Kakashi knew exactly what was in that bottle and tried to jump of the counter but Mr. Maito held him tight. Poor little Kakashi looked like a tortured puppy as he struggled to get free.

Mr. Maito held Kakashi in place with his body as he used both hands to hold the injured hand and pour the peroxcide into the wound.

Little Kakashi howled in pain and tried to bite Mr. Maito but his mask got in the way. He could hear Gai laughing at him and saw that the boy had moved closer so he kicked out and smacked the boy in his face with his right foot.

"See now that wasn't so bad was it?" Mr. Maito said as he pulled some bandages out of his Jounin vest and began to wrap the silver haird boy's hand. "Why don't we go see whats cooking for lunch, hmm?" He asked both boys wiping off Gai's bloody lip.

On the way to the kitchen Gai never once stopped glaring at Kakashi, who mearly shrugged it off and inspected the bandage wrapped around his hand.

A/N

Haha I remember doing that chicken thing to my siblings, aw good times.

Poor Kakashi and peroxcide, I hated that stuff. And I've now realized that while typing this fic I'm drawing on my own childhood memories, though my parents paid a bit more attention to what my siblings and I were doing at that age then Mrs. Maito is.

Next up Lunch! and mabey a food fight, if I'm in the mood. And if there's food fight there will be a bath.

REVIEW NO JUSTU! Wah!


	4. A Food Fight And Bath Time

First of all I apologize for the extreme shortness of this chapter, I'm trying to focus on my other fic 'Before The CopyNin' which the next for will be up sometime this week.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!!

Disclaimer"I Don't Own Naruto!

"Whats for lunch mommy?" Gai asked when the three entered the kitchen.

"I made spagetti-O's for you and Kakashi and soup for your father and I." Mrs. Maito was setting bowls on the table. "Now sit down before it gets cold."

Gai and Kakashi sat down at the round table. Mr. Maito sat down and slurpped down his soup. "Sorry I can't stay long, have to get back to work." He said as he kissed Mrs. Maito on the cheek and rubbed both Gai and Kakashi's head.

"See you tonight honey." Mrs. Maito said.

"Bye bye daddy." Gai yelled.

Mr. Maito left, closing the front door behind him. Kakashi was left alone with the two freaks again. While they were watching Mr. Maito leave he quickly slipped down his mask and was able to down his spagetti-O's.

"Oh I just remembered, I have to get something from outside. You two be good and eat your food." Mrs. Maito got up from the table and went outside to the backyard.

As Gai was watching his mother leave, little Kakashi reached over and grabbed a handful of his spagetti-O's and plopping them right onto Gai's head. Gai of course didn't take this lying down, he took his bowl and dumpped the contents onto Kakashi's head, and thus a food fight was started.

The end results was, spagetti-O's all over the walls, ceiling, and floor, with bits of soup here and there, and a coat of milk on everything. The table was turned on its side to provide cover, chairs were knocked over, and dishes were broken. Over all, the whole room looked like two little shinobi-to-be-tornados had gone on a rampage through it, which incedently is exactly what happened.

When Mrs. Maito came in from the backyard, she took one look at the room and the two food covered boys sitting in the middle of it and all she said was, "Bath time"

Upon hearing those dreaded two words both boys declaired a truce and ran for their lives. Alas being that Mrs. Maito was a shinobi she was able to find them almost immedietly. Gai was under the couch where as little Kakashi was a little more clever and had climbed to the top of the curtains and hide behind them there. They probley would have been a little more successful in their hiding had they not left a trail of food behind them.

When both boys had been caught and deposited in the bathroom, door locked, Mrs. Maito started to fill the tub. She added bubbles, enough bubbles to practically drown in. She also tossed a few toys in, rubber ducks and rubber turtles.

Turning to the boys, who were huddled in the corner, she began taking their dirty cloths off, starting with Gai. After Gai was placed in the bubble filled tub she started on Kakashi, first his socks, then his shirt, then his shorts and underware. He managed to keep his mask on and was placed in the tub next to Gai.

Mrs. Maito left them to get some soap and clean cloths. Little Kakashi glared across the tub at Gai. Gai glared right back. "If tell anybody about this, ever, I'll kill you." Kakashi said evenly.

In answer Gai splashed Kakashi, little Kakashi splashed back and they started splashng each other, spilling water and bubbles out of the tub and onto the floor. It was just then that Mrs. Maito decided to come back into the bathroom, getting soaked.

"Gai, Kakashi, stop that right this instant!" She yelled. Both boys stopped instantly because she was giving them that look, you know the look. The one that only an angry mommy can give. The one that says 'Obey me or else!' and you just know that you don't want to find out what 'Or else.' means because you just know deep down in your bones that it would be really really really bad. That look!

Both boys sat in the tub while Mrs. Maito cleaned them and dressed them. Poor little Kakashi had to wear Gai's cloths until his were clean. He was wearing a green t-shirt, with tan cargo pants. He looked as cute as usual but he hated green, he was more of a dark blue kind of kid, not green!

Mrs. Maito led both boys to Gai's bedroom. "Now you two stay in here and play quietly with each other. And be good!" She said giving them the look again as she closed the door.

A/N

Ah yes, that look. My mom still gives me that look, and what's really scary is now that my sis had here baby boy she gives me that look to!

Next chapter I will try to make extra long!!

REVIEW NO JUTSU!!! Wah!


	5. Cool Pets And An Early Dad

And it's the end my friends, thank you to everyone who read this and a special thanks to all who reviewed.

Sorry they were all pretty short chapters but I wanted to spread it out instead of make a few really long chapters.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto.

Gai's bedroom was decked out in hundreds of different shades of green. The bedding, the curtains, the walls, the ceiling, even the carpet, all green. It was enough to make little Kakashi hate green for the rest of his life and possibly the next.

"So what do you want to play?" Gai asked.

"How 'bout 'is there a god'?" Kakashi said.

"How do you play that? I've nevew even heawd of it." Gai sat down on the green bed.

"It's simple, all you have to do is die." Little Kakashi picked up the pair of safety scissors that were on the desk and made stabbing motions at Gai.

Gai looked startled for a second then launched himself at Kakashi, knocking him to the ground. They rolled around on the floor smacking each other when their hands were free and kicking each other when their feet were free.

This would have continued had Kakashi not caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. He pushed Gai off of him and stood up. "Whas that?" He pointed to the glass tank on the far side of the room.

"Thas my tuwtle, Ningama. Isn't he cool?" Gai obviously thought the slow moving creature was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"Does it do anything?" Kakashi asked, pressing his face up against the glass.

"Suwe he does lots o' stuff, like stwetch his neck out weally long and when he's scawed he can hide in his shell." Gai said proudly.

"He must always be scawed then." It was true, little thing had only just peeked his head out then quickly pulled it back in. "Dogs awe so much coolew. My dog Pakkun does evewything I say. I bet he could eat this winkly little thing." Little Kakashi crossed his arms and nodded to himself.

"Nu-uh, Ningama's the coolist!!!" Gai yelled.

"Pakkun can talk. Can this thing talk?" Kakashi asked smugly.

"Well, no, but he can do othew things just as cool as talking." Gai stamped his foot.

"Like what?" Kakashi smirked through his mask.

"Um, he can..." Gai was spared by a knock at the bedroom door.

A tall man with spikey silver hair opened the door. He had on a dark blue form-fitting sleeveless shirt with a mask attached to it that covered the lower half of his face, dark blue gloves that reached just past his elbows, dark blue pants and dark blue knee-high boots. He also wore white armor that covered his torso and white guards over his forearms. He had a sword strapped to his back over his right shoulder and a white and red wolf mask tied to his belt over his right hip.

Gai backed up a step while Kakashi ran to the man and jumped into his arms. "Daddy, you'we ewaly!" he yelled.

"Well certainly you're not complaining are you?" The man chuckled.

"No. Tell him that Pakkun's coolew than that winkly old tuwtle thing." Kakashi pointed to Ningama.

The man took a step forward to get a better look at the turtle. "I don't know, turtles are pretty cool." He said.

"SEE!!!" Gai yelled, pointing at Kakashi.

"But then Pakkun's pretty cool too." The man contiued.

"SEE!!!" Kakashi yelled. Pointing at Gai.

"I like them both." The man said.

"Daddy, you can't like them both." Kakashi whined.

Mrs. Maito came into the room. "I see you found them Koji." She said.

"Yup, sorry to cut the play date short, but I figured since I was home early I just come and pick him up." The man, Koji, said.

"Oh it's alright, they can play some more some other time." Mrs. Maito said.

Both adults missed the look of digust that crosssed over little Kakashi's face.

"His cloths are still washing so I'll send them over to you when there finished and you can send back Gai's cloths." She continued.

"Alright then thank you Yuki. Little scarecrow, say goodbye to your friend and we can go."

"Goodbye." Kakashi said just so he could get out of the freak show of a house.

"Until we meet again my new found etewnal wival!!!" Gai yelled and stuck his thumb up in the air.

Kakashi sweat dropped as his dad carried him out of the Maito residence, across the street, and into the Hatake residence.

"Did you have fun today?" His dad asked after setting him down.

"No, that kid's a fweak, nevew want to see him again." Kakashi pouted.

Koji just chuckled and ruffled his sons hair.

A/N

Ah such oblivious parents. Oh well.

Review please!


End file.
